Yes, sir!
by Puss In Heels
Summary: Why would the mysterious and uncaring Kristoph Gavin take on an apprentice like Apollo Justice? The story of Kristoph and Apollo before the events of GS4. Pre-AJ. Spoilers. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Apollo Justice or the rest of the Ace Attorney characters.

Please let me know if I should continue this story. It would be kind of interesting, but I have been a horrible updater in the past, which is why I'm reluctant to do so.

* * *

Kristoph was never one for children. Of course, he knew how to talk to them for information. He made children feel comfortable if he needed something from them, but he would never spend time with children by choice. His younger brother was enough of a child, even if he was technically an adult at age 18.

So when Kristoph wandered into the run down local high school, he was visiting for the sole purpose of questioning a witness. She happened to be an older, female English teacher, but that wasn't important. All that was needed was the testimony that would shatter the prosecution's case. Kristoph quickly glanced at the faded sign that read "Rm. 252," and entered the classroom.

Dim memories of his own high school days in Germany quickly faded to the back of his mind as the older woman spotted him. Ms. Smith had known he was coming, and so she quickly wrapped up her lecture.

"Now. Mr. Justice. Would you please start reading Chapter 3 out loud? Give it some GUSTO!" Ms. Smith said excitedly. Kristoph smirked at the irony of the name.

"Yes MA'AM" a skinny boy in the back shouted a little too loudly as the rest of the class snickered. Ms. Smith then turned and left the boy to read with his face beet red.

While Kristoph questioned the woman, who was quite cooperative with the whole affair, Kristoph started to listen to Chapter 3 of Animal Farm. The boy reading was very clearly, but often got a little too loud in parts, which prompted the whole room to cackle. Kristoph tried to ignore the situation and focus on the witness, who was giving quite a detailed and accurate account of the crime's events. Kristoph noticed the boy's face was still bright red, and he was beginning to sweat bullets. But he continued reading. His loud, raspy voice continued, as other kids began to throw wads of paper at his head, particularly his unusual hair.

"What are you looking at?" Ms. Smith asked quietly. She turned and saw the chaos in her room and ran inside.

"That's ENOUGH! Thank you Mr. Justice. The rest of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Peter! You read next. And there better be GUSTO!"

"YES MAAA"AAAM!" Peter shouted, in complete mockery of the Justice kid. Ms. Smith didn't seem to notice and ran back to join Kristoph.

"I'm sorry about that. Apollo gets picked on all the time, but he never complains about it."

"Hm…" Kristoph said dully. He was maybe only slightly curious as to the boy, but really couldn't care all that much.

"He's a foster kid you know? God knows the treatment he gets at school is better than his home life. He's quite gifted, and I wish he had someone that appreciated him." The teacher rambled on while Kristoph noticed something that caught his attention. Peter had started calling Apollo "Perfect Polly" and Apollo clenched his fist. Kristoph's eyes were drawn to the rather effeminate bracelet on his wrist, and he recognized it from somewhere, but he could not recall where.

"So, PERFECT POLLY, how does someone like you respond to this?" Peter mocked as he kicked Apollo hard in the stomach. The boy doubled over, but didn't scream. Ms. Smith still heard the commotion and quickly sent Peter to the security office. She took Apollo outside the classroom where Kristoph was standing.

"Apollo, are you…"

"I'm FINE, ma'am!" Apollo half-shouted, but then he quivered as blood trickled down his mouth. Kristoph couldn't help but notice the bruises all over the boy's arms. So, this was no new experience for the kid. Kristoph chuckled for no fathomable reason as Ms. Smith turned to him.

"Mr. Gavin, could you do me a favor and watch Apollo while I deal with Peter? I think he may have broken a rib."

"I said I'm FINE!" Apollo said a little more convincingly, but Ms. Smith was already gone, leaving Kristoph and Apollo alone.

Kristoph had no obligation to be nice to this kid except that he couldn't do anything to jeopardize his witness for his trial. Apollo looked nervous, as he kept flicking his antenna-like hair.

"You were very brave in there," Kristoph said honestly. Kristoph was actually impressed with this kid,

"N…no. I was scared…"

"A wise man once said that bravery is not having no fear, but facing the fear you have."

"W…Why do you care so much?" Apollo stammered, causing Kristoph to raise his eyebrows. Even Kristoph couldn't answer that question completely, but he could feign interest.

"I am simply concerned for your well-being after that scuffle. Isn't that enough?"

"No, since it's obvious that you're lying." Apollo said fiercely, clutching his bracelet.

Kristoph studied the boy carefully. Kristoph had prided himself in being uncannily difficult to read – to the point where lying was no different than the truth, yet this boy sensed it immediately. It wasn't a random guess either – Kristoph saw that the boy's eyes knew the truth without a single shred of doubt. He realized that this boy made him more curious than he had ever been before. Kristoph began to muse to himself.

_Who is this kid? He's vulnerable enough to transform into a powerful asset in the future, yet he piques my interest._

"Have you ever considered studying law? You have quite the penchant for it," Kristoph asked, breaking the silence. The boy stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean…a lawyer?"

"Well, that is indeed someone who practices law."

"I don't have the money to go to school after graduation…" Apollo murmured, thinking it would be a miracle if he graduated at all.

"What if I helped you out a bit?" Kristoph asked, inwardly kicking himself.

_I really am losing it. This boy must be something if I'm intrigued enough to consider lending money to this kid._

"Oh…oh no. I couldn't possibly…I mean, I'm really not that good at that kind of thing. Everyone laughs at me…"

"And you stood your ground when everyone doubted you, yes?" Kristoph whispered politely. "You need that…if you want to be a lawyer."

Apollo blushed and looked at his feet for a moment. But then, he lifted his head up and looked straight into Kristoph's eyes.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but you're the first person who seemed to think that I could succeed in something," Apollo spoke forcefully. "Whatever the reason is, I…well…thank you, sir!"

"Shouldn't we get going?" Kristoph asked, still smiling.

"Um…where?"

"Well, if you've made up your mind, we need to get home to prepare a second bedroom at my residence," Kristoph said matter-of-factly.

"You…Oh man, yes, SIR!" Apollo exclaimed gleefully (and loudly).

"Justice?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Try to tone that down."

"…yes, sir," Apollo whispered, but his excitement was apparent as he skipped down the hallway. Kristoph looked at the boy and grinned devilishly.

_You are a curious one, Mr. Apollo Justice. I'll make good use of you._

* * *

A/N: I actually had a teacher a few years ago that repeatedly used the phrase "Give it more gusto." It was too strange for me to make up. And please review! Tell me if it's worth continuing...


	2. Chapter 2

So…I'm continuing! This takes place 2 years after the first chapter, which basically serves as an introduction. Apollo should be eighteen, and I am assuming that he has started college at this point. I am trying very hard to pay close attention to the timeline, but I may make some mistakes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or its characters.

* * *

Kristoph sat at his desk, reviewing some information regarding his current case when he was greeted with a horrible, over-the-top throat clearing.

"AHEEEM!"

As Kristoph wondered what his old acquaintance Mr. Grossberg was doing in his office, he realized that the voice had a slightly different timbre and pitch. And it seemed to be…straining?

"Aah…AUGH…um…GOTCHA!"

Kristoph sighed, got up from his desk, and went to his protégé's room.

"Justice…may I ask what in the world you are doing?" Kristoph asked calmly, thinking that maybe he didn't want to know.

"CHORDS OF STEEL MR. GAVIN!"

"I see…" Kristoph trailed off, even though he rarely understood what his apprentice was thinking. It had been two years since he had taken the meek little boy in, and in that time, he had grown to be smart, resourceful, and very unpredictable. As sharp and devious as Kristoph was, he could never exactly figure out Apollo's thoughts and motivations. He was a quirky kid, and Kristoph sometimes questioned the boy's sanity.

"Justice, could you at least practice them outside while I am working?"

"Oh…sorry sir…" Apollo said meekly. "But I read that one of the most important traits in a lawyer is to speak with clarity, force, and…I can't remember the last one."

"The word is poise, Mr. Justice. Note that it is not the same as volume."

"Heh…" Apollo chuckled sheepishly, putting his hand to the back of his head. Kristoph smirked and shook his head.

"So, Justice. How were your classes at the university today?" Kristoph asked as he did every day. He was always curious as to the boy's lessons so he could expand on them and teach him his own methods.

"FINE! Uh…that is, fine, sir." Apollo responded quickly, but Kristoph noticed that Apollo was studying him very carefully. He was looking at his mentor with a fierce curiosity, like he suspected him of something. Kristoph glanced at the boy with a look of concern, but he masked it well.

"Justice?"

"Um…yes?"

"Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"Well…yeah." Apollo said plainly. Kristoph looked a lot less apprehensive than he actually was, but he urged his apprentice onward.

"Well then, ask away."

"Are you…?" Apollo began, but he seemed to be searching for the right words. "Do you have, like, a secret alter ego?"

"I beg your pardon, Justice?"

"You know…are you some kind of rock star in some secret life?" Apollo asked enthusiastically.

Kristoph blinked. Twice.

"This is what you seriously wanted to ask me?"

"Well, yeah!" Apollo exclaimed seriously, still staring hard into Kristoph's eyes. "I mean, I saw this poster from some band on the campus this morning, and the lead singer guy looked just like you! It's been bugging me all day. So…are you?"

"Hm…you know, you are actually quite observant. But you should think your argument through a little more," Kristoph stated simply, as if his brief moment of doubt had never crossed his mind. "You know I work constantly at the office while you are at your classes, and you spend the evenings with me. Where would I get the time to play in some silly musical."

Apollo grinned sheepishly for the second time in a five-minute interval.

"Well…it couldn't be some kind of twin brother, could it?"

"Touché, Justice. I'll give you that, even if he's actually my younger brother."

"What? Really? That was just a lucky guess!" Apollo crossed his arms and grinned in triumph while Kristoph sighed.

"Dumb luck is actually somewhat necessary to be a successful attorney…" Kristoph mused to no one in particular.

"So…how can I get more dumb luck?"

"You, Justice, have more than enough."

* * *

"So, how long have you had an apprentice?"

"About 2 years now Mr. Wright. Heh…I never thought I would do something like that."

"I never thought you would either"

Kristoph was sitting in the basement of the Borscht Bowl Club as he did every Thursday night with his old friend, Phoenix Wright. Of course, this was merely a ruse in Kristoph's mind. Kristoph hated the man sitting before him, whose disheveled face bore the smug countenance that didn't fit with his situation. Of course, Wright's lost attorney's badge had been his own doing, but Kristoph's pride had been scarred that day, and for some reason, it still bothered him. Seeing the great Phoenix Wright in a foul smelling bar every day did ease the pain a bit, and he would admit that the man provided some intelligent and amusing conversation. Because of this, Kristoph did enjoy conversing with the man, even if he wished his face would show some kind of pain or depression.

"Well, Kristoph? What's he like?"

"He's…rather odd." It was the best word Kristoph could come up with to describe the spikey-haired attorney who was no doubt continuing his "Chords of Iron" training, or whatever the boy called it. "He seems to have a penchant for always guessing the truth."

"Guessing, Kristoph? Or deducing?"

"I suppose sometimes it's logic, but I would presume it's mostly dumb luck."

Phoenix chuckled to himself and murmured, "I suppose that can be a good thing."

"I'm sure it will run out someday." Kristoph said solemnly, knowing the words might have stung the failed piano player. But Kristoph knew those words would come true for his apprentice. One day, Kristoph would use Apollo the same way that he had used Klavier, Vera, Trucy, and, of course, the man sitting before him now. Kristoph quickly changed the subject.

"No Trucy tonight?"

"Nah, she's at some sleepover," Phoenix said absentmindedly. "You really worked me up, giving her those panties for her birthday, Kristoph. I almost had a heart attack."

"And yet, here you are," Kristoph chuckled. He needed to hide that piece of evidence anyway, so he used some fabric to disguise them and make them a little magical. "I never thought that two men such as ourselves would be talking about…what did you call them…panties?" He simply shrugged and shook his head at the foolish word.

"Hell, you have a daughter, you start talking about all sorts of…stuff." Phoenix laughed.

"I think I'll keep the boy, thanks…" Kristoph replied, without completely realizing what he had just said. One glance at Phoenix's confused face, however, told Kristoph that he might have spoken way out of character.

"You…can't really think of him as your son, can you?" Phoenix whispered, quite taken aback by Kristoph's remark. Phoenix had never thought Kristoph was a man of caring and familial sentiment, so the words really did not make sense. "I didn't think you were that sentimental."

"He's my apprentice. Nothing more," Kristoph explained clearly and convincingly. His face remained as cool and collected as ever, but Kristoph really didn't know what to make of the boy.

_I know I haven't changed. That is a fact. But maybe I really do care for him. I honestly have no idea. Oh well. It doesn't matter. He's just a tool in the end._

But as Kristoph left the club, Phoenix Wright smiled to himself. He may have found the person who could poke a hole in Kristoph's perfectly woven façade.

So there you have it. This basically will be a collection of Kristoph/Apollo interactions surrounding a central story. I was going to do this mostly from Kristoph's perspective, but I really want to explore Apollo's point of view. However, I'm afraid that switching perspectives might mess up the flow of the story. Anyway, please review and leave your thoughts. I have started the third chapter, and I hope to get it up next week. Please scold me if I do not update!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, again! I'm doing well on the updates so far, considering my schedule. Here's a chapter from Apollo's point of view. It kind of turned into a setup for the next one…I don't like chapters being much longer than 1500 words. It also begins to play into the main storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Gah! Justice, that's not right!"

Apollo continued to mutter to himself as he slaved over his essay – an analysis of courtroom architecture and how it proved beneficial to the modern judicial system. Apollo thought the entire essay was pointless, but his crazy professor had been insistent.

"How could this possibly be relevant? When I finally get my badge, I don't think I'll ever have to know why the defense's bench is made out of maple instead of oak." Apollo continued to talk to himself, despite the old librarian's piercing glare. He sighed and continued to thumb through his ancient textbook that he had gotten from the used bookstore. While Mr. Gavin had copies of most of the books he needed, he didn't have a copy of "Building Cases and Courtrooms", which prompted the purchase of the faded, scribbled-on text.

Apollo sighed and flipped to the front of the book. He scanned the list of previous owners and gasped at one of the names.

"…Phoenix Wright?"

Sure enough, the book had his name written in some kind of horrible scrawl, with notes of "Feenie luvs Dolly" and "Feenie/Dolly 4evr" written in the margins. After scratching his head at the bizarre doodles, Apollo began to think of the former defense lawyer. Phoenix Wright was possibly the greatest defense attorney of his time, and yet he inexplicably lost his badge for using false evidence. It angered Apollo that someone would stoop so low to get their client off the hook. Apollo knew that Mr. Gavin would never do something like that. He was a man of dignity, and he wouldn't risk it for anything.

"Could you stop banging the desk please? I'm trying to study."

Apollo's musings were interrupted by a young, curly-haired student, causing Apollo to blush profusely. Apollo looked up at her, but she was already heading to the other side of the library, shaking her head in annoyance. Apollo thought about chasing her, but he stopped and realized that he didn't know what to say. He had never really tried talking to girls, partly because he was shy, and partly because he never had that much interest in them in the first place. But this girl was something special, and Apollo kicked himself for not having the guts to even say hello.

"I bet Mr. Gavin would know how to do talk to girls. I suppose he's relatively handsome, in a dignified, sophisticated sort of way." Apollo muttered. It was true. Kristoph Gavin had to be the kind of man that would show the perfect amount of chivalry to a young lady. Apollo sighed. The girl seemed busy anyway, so he decided to head home. His essay wasn't due for another week.

Apollo let himself into the very nice looking condo he called home. Of course, it belonged to Mr. Gavin. The Victorian era furniture and the bookshelves filled with case files pretty much took up the entire place. Apollo dumped his bag into his own room, which was almost as nice as the rest of the house, except a little cluttered with papers and college textbooks. Mr. Gavin really had been good to him for the past two years, giving him his own space, and especially the opportunity to study law. Apollo had a knack for it too – he regularly got top marks in his classes (except for his class with the architecture nut, and Mr. Gavin even said that the class was a waste of time). Apollo appreciated everything Mr. Gavin had done for him, not only monetarily, but also emotionally. Every other social worker or teacher who had tried to intervene in his life thought that Apollo was "broken" and in need of fixing. Of course, Apollo knew he was in a bad situation, but that didn't mean that he was completely helpless. He simply preferred to handle things himself, and he really appreciated Mr. Gavin keeping his nose out of his personal life. He basically gave Apollo freedom, and that was all he needed and wanted. He could figure out the rest on his own.

As Apollo headed to the kitchen, a smiling Mr. Gavin greeted him in the hallway.

"Hello, Justice! Finish your essay yet?"

"Sir…I have a question for you." Apollo replied, ignoring Mr. Gavin's greeting. Apollo wondered if asking him such a personal question would be too forward, but he shrugged and continued anyway.

"How do you pick up girls?"

Mr. Gavin blinked a couple of times before cheerfully responding.

"Justice. Not everyone responds to the direct approach. Remember that in the future."

"Yeah…but you aren't everyone, Mr. Gavin." Apollo replied quickly, causing Kristoph to chuckle.

"You know your flattery, Justice. Well…to be honest, I never really was that interested in going out with anyone."

"Don't you at least know some chivalry or some kind of way to talk to them?"

"To escort a young lady…you must be polite and respectful…and not too loud, in your case Mr. Justice."

"Ah…" Apollo said disappointedly. He looked up at his mentor broodingly and asked, "Well, how can I be quieter?"

Kristoph simply laughed smugly and shrugged, shaking his head. "The roll of duct tape in my office might work, but your "cords of steal" would break that in an instant, yes?"

"Sir…I apologize," Apollo began nervously, grinning sheepishly. "But, it's actually 'chords of steel.' You picked the wrong homonym." Apollo looked at his mentor's very confused face that seemed to be analyzing the boy for some hint of brain trauma.

"Regardless…I believe we have gotten slightly off topic. I do hope that your essay is coming along nicely." Kristoph inquired brusquely.

"Well…if you had any books on courtroom architecture, that would be wonderful," Apollo muttered with a sigh. He knew the topic was pointless, and so did his mentor. At least, his chuckling face seemed to indicate it.

"I may not have any pointless books like that, I'm sorry to say. All I can do is show you a courtroom firsthand. I have a trial tomorrow morning. You are welcome to accompany me, Justice." As soon as Kristoph spoke the words, Apollo's face brightened considerably.

"R…really? Of course, sir! That would be awesome! I mean…it's fine…" Apollo stammered. He couldn't believe it. He had never been to Mr. Gavin's trials before, but he knew that he was the best attorney around.

"Justice…no need to hold back your emotions now…I'll even let you sit at the bench with me." Kristoph smiled serenely. Apollo's eyes widened even more, and he smiled brighter than ever.

"THANK YOU SIR! I CAN'T BE ANY QUIETER RIGHT NOW…SORRY!" Apollo shouted in complete and utter glee. Kristoph seemed to beam in appreciation of his young apprentice. Apollo didn't seem to notice the glimmer of cunning haughtiness in his mentor's eyes.

"Justice…I didn't know that you were so enthusiastic about studying law." Kristoph remarked curiously. For some strange reason, Apollo laughed.

"Sir…I finally found something that I'm really good at, and I know I can do better. My goal is to be as great you, and maybe one day, I can surpass the great Phoenix Wright!" Apollo exclaimed, but he quickly noticed his mentor's reaction. Mr. Gavin's body seemed to tense, and for an instant, Apollo felt an extreme feeling of unease. When he tried looking his mentor in the eyes, he only saw the glare of light from his glasses. His mentor's next words created the same feeling of melting ice dripping slowly down the back of Apollo's neck.

"Remember…Phoenix Wright resorted to false evidence because he could not trust his own ability to win the trial." Kristoph began coldly. "That man is not an icon. I trust your ability is much stronger than that, Mr. Apollo Justice."

"Y…yes, sir."

* * *

Next chapter – Apollo's first courtroom experience! I have indeed started it. I was originally going to smash it into this chapter, but it would have been way too long. And FYI – the curly-haired girl is simply a plot device, no need to panic about OC romance.

I'm glad some of you appreciated the Phoenix fan-service in the last chapter. He will definitely be back…but I don't know when. Anyway, review please! As always, I welcome idea suggestions and thoughts for future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! I was singing in New York City, and I didn't expect to be there that long. I humbly apologize, and here is the next chapter. I was struck by creative inspiration in the middle of this, and hopefully it worked. Maybe it didn't, but I hope you enjoy anyway! Read and review!

Disclaimer: Apparently, I still don't own Ace Attorney, as much as I wish that I did.

* * *

Kristoph had awoken early for the morning of the trial to get everything in order. He was a man of preparation, and he wanted to make sure that there were no holes in his defense. He wasn't one for trials that were "down to the wire" so to speak, and so he made sure that his defense was as bulletproof as possible. He also wanted to make sure that Apollo would be involved in a relatively easy case to win, so he took the necessary steps. Kristoph looked over his checklist for a decisive victory:

**Step 1: Talk to all witnesses and get their testimonies beforehand.**

Kristoph looked over his various affidavits. Some of them cost him a great deal of time and bribery, but nonetheless, he could be relatively sure that they were all accurate.

**Step 2: Provide Detective Gumshoe with weenies.**

Kristoph chuckled at the drool that came from the good detective's face as he showed him the jumbo box of weenies. Although Miles Edgeworth currently worked in foreign judicial offices, he still had considerable influence over Gumshoe's salary for some unknown reason. Because of this, Kristoph enjoyed certain perks from the poverty-stricken detective, including an incredibly detailed autopsy report, access to all crime scenes and criminal files, and access to all the possible information of the prosecution. Of course, he couldn't use some of this in court, but it pointed Kristoph in the right direction.

**Step 3: Arrange for Prosecutor Winston Payne.**

It was always easier to deal with idiotic prosecutors. Kristoph smirked and looked at the last step on his list.

**Step 4: Make sure Justice doesn't annoy the judge.**

Kristoph took a deep breath. This was the first time he would take his apprentice into the courtroom, and he honestly didn't know what to expect. Would he be over-exuberant as usual? Or would he be too nervous to say anything? As Kristoph heard the boy's door shut, he swallowed and trusted his own prowess to prevail, regardless of Justice's behavior. He turned and smiled at his apprentice, not daring to look at what the boy had put on.

Apollo had emerged from his room clad in a startlingly red vest and red slacks over a white blouse. Kristoph scanned the boy very carefully and smiled as the boy began to talk very quickly.

"I'm sorry I had to borrow this Mr. Gavin! I don't have anything of my own, and this looked so…uh…Justice-y? I'll give it back, I swear!" Apollo stammered. Kristoph laughed to himself, quietly thinking that Apollo looked pretty damn sharp in his old red outfit.

"Alas, I have gained a few too many pounds for that old garment. You may keep it if you like."

"Really! Thanks, sir! I just thought all your other clothes looked too stuffy…" Apollo began excitedly before gasping and talking apologetically. "Not that I think you look stuffy! You look…honorable! That's it! Honorable! Like you might not be honorable at all, but with that suit, almost anyone can believe you!" Apollo grinned and sheepishly scratched the back of his head while Kristoph simply stared. He could not believe how accurate the boy's statements were when he obviously didn't have a clue of Kristoph's true intentions.

"Regardless…we should be going, Justice. I'm not expecting any surprises during this case, but then again, they wouldn't be called surprises if we were expecting them…"

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ivan Nilla."

The judge's words rang out as the murmurs in the courtroom died down. Kristoph looked around. Everything was in order. Winston Payne was fiddling with his hair while wearing a disastrously green frock. The judge looked as he always did. The witnesses had been cordial when Kristoph brushed by them earlier. And Apollo was…well…ALMOST everything was in order.

Apollo was thumbing through the court record, which he must have memorized by now, but his hands continued to tremble vehemently. He was sweating profusely, and Kristoph sighed.

"Justice…you don't have to say anything. Just watch and learn, alright?" Kristoph smiled while the boy nodded, grinning in anticipation.

"Are the prosecution and defense prepared?" The judge asked loudly.

"The prosecution is ready, your honor," Payne replied in his high-pitched voice.

"The defense comes prepared, as usual, your honor," Kristoph replied confidently, thinking over his case. Ivan Nilla sat in the defendant's seat. He was very short with long red hair and very round, baby blue eyes. While he was actually 19 years old, he looked no older than 14, and seemed very, very nervous with the whole affair. He had been accused of murdering the convenience store clerk with his pistol during a botched robbery. Ivan claimed he was only shopping in the store at the time, and that his gun was pick-pocketed by the actual murderer, who fled the scene. Kristoph didn't really care whether the kid did it or not, but he knew that he could get him off the hook.

"Mr. Gavin…he didn't do it." Apollo told his mentor flatly, closing the court record.

"Of course he didn't, Justice. That's why we're here."

"But…I trust him. I know he didn't do it."

Kristoph glanced at his young apprentice who still looked absolutely terrified, but one look in Apollo's eyes told Kristoph that he had to be right. Somehow, Apollo's assertion was true, and Kristoph smiled. Sure, he may be naïve and rather strange, but the kid had a knack for the truth. Even if he didn't care about guilt or innocence, Kristoph knew that it would be much easier if his defendant were telling the truth.

"Whether he really is guilty or not doesn't actually matter. What the evidence shows is the only truth." Kristoph replied. Before Apollo could argue, the judge broke the silence.

"Ahem…would the prosecution please give its opening statements?"

"Erm…that is…of course your honor," the prosecutor muttered. He already seemed to be sweating.

"Mr. Gavin…does he always sweat like that?" Apollo whispered. Kristoph laughed genuinely and replied.

"Yes…it is rather amusing isn't it?"

"Ahem…on the morning of September 1st, the victim, Mr. Vick Karr was behind the cash register at Fifties convenience store, when a man with intent to rob the store pointed a .45 caliber pistol at the victim. The prosecution believes that the defendant, Mr. Ivan Nilla, shot Mr. Karr when he refused to pay. Such a shame that a man trying to stand up for justice had to pay the price of Mr. Nilla's sins…"

"Objection!"

Kristoph spoke coolly and calmly as his objection rang through the room.

"This is a court of law, Mr. Payne. I need hardly remind you that this is not the place for speculating characterizations."

"Erm…" Payne stumbled, probably trying to process Kristoph's vocabulary. Kristoph took his delay to quickly educate his apprentice.

"Know your prosecutors…if one isn't very…quick-witted, just try and trip him up."

"Of course…my evidence will do the talking for me," Payne mustered triumphantly. The judge glanced from Payne to Kristoph before speaking.

"Does the defense have any opening arguments?"

"Of course, we will prove that Mr. Nilla is not guilty. That's all, your honor." Kristoph spoke calmly and arrogantly, and Apollo looked at him with complete admiration. Payne interrupted, quickly.

"If I may, your honor. I would like to call the prosecution's first witness. Would Detective Dick Gumshoe please take the stand?"

* * *

I'm really behind, and I barely started the trial! Please don't hate me! It's coming! It's just taking me forever to write! I have a couple tests this week, but I hope I can update soon!

Oh, I have a special request. I can't draw anything to save my life, so if anyone has drawn, or wants to draw Kristoph in Apollo's red suit, I would absolutely LOVE to see it. I would draw it myself, but I REALLY fail at art. Anyways, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Soooo…apparently I'm not dead! I had accidentally written myself into a corner with this chapter, and I began to get really frustrated with how it was shaping up. So, I deleted the whole thing and started over…twice. I am still not happy with this, but it's much better than the garbage I had before...so I am very sorry for the 3-month hiatus!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the ace attorney series or its characters.

* * *

As the shabby-looking detective took the stand, Apollo looked at the smirk on his mentor's face. He was confident, almost to the point of carelessness, but Apollo knew that he had everything under control. He was in awe of the entire spectacle – the courtroom, the judge, the detective – it all seemed so alive! But when he thought of the defendant sitting behind him, chewing his nails in nervousness, Apollo realized that trials were no game. They were matters of life and death, and he and Kristoph would fight to preserve life.

Detective Gumshoe began his testimony by detailing the facts of the case. Kristoph turned to Apollo and explained.

"This is how the trial always begins. The detective has to state the circumstances first. It's a bore since we all know what happened anyway, but it needs to be done."

"Hey PAL! Were you even listening?" The detective seemed most annoyed that Kristoph ignored his summary. "That was one of my best explanations yet!"

"The fact that you have to rank simple case summaries shows a lot about this investigative police force, hmmm?" Kristoph chuckled. "And I'll have the words right in front of me when I cross examine you anyway."

"What do you mean, pal?"

"Ah…never mind."

Kristoph quickly went to work ripping apart Gumshoe's testimony, revealing that there were extra fingerprints on the gun and that Mr. Nilla remained at the scene despite the fact that he would have had plenty of time to get away. Gumshoe left the stand muttering about his salary as Apollo watched in awe.

"Th…THAT WAS AMAZING SIR!" Apollo yelled in excitement, forgetting where he was, until the judge's gavel slammed down.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a court of law! There is no need to shout!" the judge exclaimed angrily, before his expression changed to one of confusion. "Erm…who are you exactly?"

"Um…I'm…"

"He is my student, and he will patiently listen to the rest of the trial," Kristoph said tersely. He was smiling, but Apollo saw there was some fury in his eyes…or was it malice? Apollo shivered slightly and glanced at Kristoph's eyes again, only to realize that they were looking at Prosecutor Payne intently.

"Hehe…your honor, I have a decisive witness!" Payne snickered, fluffing his own hair. Apollo cringed.

"But Mr. Gavin, what do we do now?" Apollo frantically whispered.

"Patience…the testimony has some holes," Kristoph replied.

"But how do you know that?"

"Justice…you have to find out as much as you can BEFORE the trial starts," Kristoph explained coolly while Apollo scratched his head.

The witness turned out to be a very short woman with dozens of freckles on her cheeks. Kristoph could only describe her as adorable, and seemingly trustworthy, like the really smart girl in school that all the teachers liked. But Kristoph did his research, and she was the perfect witness for him to cross-examine.

"Witness…your name and occupation?" Payne asked, oddly confident with himself.

"Um…my name is Susan Winns, and I'm a student at the university," the girl said calmly. Apollo furrowed his brow.

"I've never seen her at the university in my life," Apollo muttered. "I know she's lying."

Kristoph smirked at Apollo's words before asking his own question.

"Ms. Winns, could you specify which one?"

"Pardon?"

"Which university you attend?"

"OBJECTION!" Payne's shrill voice shrieked. "This…is…unjust badgering of the witness!"

"Objection! Mr. Payne, I'm simply trying to clarify for the official record, and it is a relatively simple question," Kristoph stated amusedly. Prosecutor Payne winced.

"Miss Winns…if you please," the judge whispered calmly.

"Of course. I mean Ivy University, the main university in town. I didn't intend to be unclear," the witness smiled tentatively.

"I assumed so…just to clarify the record," Kristoph smiled warmly, before showing his teeth. "Did you enroll before or after your prison sentence?"

"O…OBJECTION!" Payne shrieked. "This is slander! And it has nothing to do with…"

"It is only slander if I didn't have proof…but of course I pulled up the police report, and she has served a term for…larceny, apparently."

"OBJECTION!" Payne cried angrily. "The witness's past has nothing to do with her testimony, and I request that all of Mr. Gavin's statements be stricken from the record!"

"Objection sustained. Mr. Gavin, please allow the witness to continue her testimony," the judge said briefly.

"Of course, my apologies, Miss Winns. Please testify for us," Kristoph said calmly to the visibly shaken witness. Apollo looked at Kristoph with incredulity.

"Sir…is that allowed?" At the novice's remark, Kristoph smiled.

"Not as official evidence…but the judge now knows that there is written proof of her past. And now she feels that she has to prove herself, which may lead to a hole-ridden testimony."

Sure enough, Susan Winns was rattled. As she began her testimony, she kept glancing at the defense's bench with fear in her eyes.

"Um…I was at the store to buy some milk, and I was looking for it on the back shelf when I heard the gunshot. I turned around and saw the defendant wiping the gun with his jacket, so I used my cell phone to call the police…"

"Objection!" Kristoph declared, all the while smiling. "Miss Winns…there were fingerprints on the gun, so it couldn't have been wiped…"

"Oh. Well, he definitely put it into his jacket pocket…" the witness stammered

"But the gun was found on the floor of the crime scene Miss Winns. Did you actually witness this event?" Kristoph asked coolly.

"OBJECTION! Stop badgering the witness!" Mr. Payne squeaked.

"Overruled, Mr. Payne," the judge sighed.

"Of course I did! I saw the clerk knock over the cash register when he fell! I know what I saw! I'm not a liar. Or a thief!" the girl whimpered. Apollo took a quick glance at his mentor, and the grin on his face told him that they both knew that they were close to victory.

"Miss Winns…you were in the milk section when this occurred?"

"Y…yes, of course!" the girl chuckled. "Where else would I be if I were buying milk?"

"Apparently in front of the cash register…where the shooter was standing."

"Wh…what?"

"Unless you could see the cashier through the solid, seven-foot high shelves, you couldn't have witnessed the victim knocking the register over," Kristoph said icily as Miss Winns flinched.

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted shrilly. "Perhaps she saw the fallen register after the incident occurred…"

"Objection. She clearly testified that she **saw the victim knock the register over**, which is a very blatant contradiction of the facts." Kristoph was on a roll, but a female chuckling voice interrupted the silence.

"Mr. Gavin, was it?" Susan Winns spoke with much more haughty arrogance than before, and her personality seemed to change. "So what? So I wasn't by the milk. I may have even been standing near the register. But what have you proven? That I was in line to buy my milk? Hardly an important detail."

Kristoph shook his head arrogantly, even though he knew he was cornered. He could indict her as the real murderer, but even he didn't have any real proof of his case. He could stick by his client's story, but before he could get the witness fingerprinted, he needed probable cause, which he didn't have. But before he could gather himself, a loud, strained raspy noise echoed through the courtroom. Kristoph froze and covered his face, praying that Apollo wouldn't say anything too stupid.

"I'll tell you what that proves! There's only one place you could have seen this from – right in front of the register. There are walls bordering it on the map on three sides. And I don't think you could have seen it through someone else – the counter is too narrow, meaning that the only possible shooter could be YOU!" Apollo finally stopped to take a breath, but his finger was outstretched, before he realized what he was doing. He quickly turned to a shocked Kristoph and whispered, "That's right…I think. I'm sorry I shouted, sir…"

"Don't be…" Kristoph murmured, still processing what had just occurred. The witness was squirming, Mr. Payne was sweating, and the judge was blinking furiously. Kristoph smiled and collected himself. "I believe that gives the defense enough cause to take the witness's fingerprints and compare them to the extra prints on the pistol, any objections Mr. Payne?"

"Nngh…"

"Ahem…I believe it does, Mr. Gavin," the judge stated clearly. Mr. Payne, see to it that the witness is fingerprinted…"

"Don't bother…I know when I've lost." Susan Winns sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "It really was an accident…I had stolen the gun from that kid over there, but the cashier spotted me, so I threatened him. I…I didn't mean to kill him, but I pulled the trigger without thinking…the defendant…he did nothing wrong…"

Kristoph let out a breath. It was over. Actually, the witness probably could have escaped, but her guilt consumed her. But it was Apollo's surprise assertiveness that captured Kristoph's attention. As the "not guilty" verdict was read, Apollo was grinning with triumph as Kristoph was merely smirking. On the way out, Apollo was beaming with excitement.

"Sir, you were amazing! I can't imagine ever being as cool as you in there, Mr. Gavin!"

"Justice…you were good for your first trial experience," Kristoph remarked, not wanting to reveal that his apprentice had saved the trial. Apollo didn't seem to notice.

"No, I just shouted without thinking and got the judge mad at me…" Apollo grinned, rubbing his head. "I hope he doesn't remember me…"

Kristoph laughed. "Justice…well done. Now you just need to write that paper when we get back home." Apollo reacted with shock and surprise.

"I totally forgot! Man, I'm going to be screwed…"

As the two left the courthouse, only Kristoph noticed the blue beanie of Phoenix Wright slipping out, causing the attorney's insides to boil.

_So, you watched him. This is the boy that will seal your fate, Phoenix Wright…_

* * *

Finally wrapped this up!!! Ugh…I refuse to write any more trials. Only out of courtroom experiences from now on. I am sorry for not updating this sooner, but better late than never, right? I know that wasn't the greatest chapter, but review anyway. I will try to be better…


	6. Chapter 6

So…we're getting near the end of this story! I hope you enjoy…I will tentatively guess about three or four more chapters, but at least I have an ending in mind!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or its characters.

* * *

Throughout the next week, Apollo was still reeling with excitement from his first trial. Mr. Gavin had lined up more opportunities for him to help with cases, and Apollo could hardly pay attention to any of his classes. For his next project, he had to dig up some old case records. The university kept copies of the files, even though they had limited detail. But, they were a good place to start.

As he went to the library to do start his research, he couldn't help but notice someone looking extremely out of place. He was obviously too old to be a student, and his bright blue beanie looked very strange on someone who seemed to be digging through the university's old case logs. Apollo would have ignored the man, but he happened to be blocking the whole section.

"Uh…excuse me, I need to get through," Apollo said politely. The disheveled man merely glanced up.

"You're excused," he said in a bored tone, not bothering to move out of the way.

"But…you're blocking the aisle…"

"So I am."

Apollo was beginning to get frustrated. Why did he always have to deal with weird people? Apollo hoped that this was not a sign of things to come and began to protest when the other man spoke.

"Maybe I'll get the file for you, if you're polite."

"Oh, thank you very much," Apollo sighed with relief. "I just need the SL-9 file."

The man in the beanie raised his head and studied Apollo carefully. "Why would you need that one?"

Apollo grew more and more agitated, making his voice rise. "I only need the suspect profile. The project is on serial killers…"

The man lost interest and turned away. Apollo waited.

"Aren't you going to get me the file?"

"Am I?"

"You said you would!"

"Recall that I said maybe…I decided I didn't want to."

Apollo pounded the bookshelf angrily. "Hold it!"

"Yes?"

"You're being needlessly difficult!"

"I guess I am."

"I OBJECT TO YOUR RUDENESS!" Apollo shouted, forgetting that he was in the middle of a library. The librarian, however, was not amused.

"Out! Both of you!" she whispered harshly. Apollo stormed out in a huff, without making progress on his paper, while the other man simply shrugged and shuffled out the door, with his file in hand. Apollo was fuming.

"See, if you had just moved, or handed me the file, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Apollo yelled, with assistance from his chords of steel.

"Hmm…?"

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Apollo asked. The man thought a moment before replying.

"Xin Eohp"

"Oh, why do I bother…?" Apollo trailed off dejectedly before the other man spoke.

"You're studying law…"

"Obviously."

"Interesting," said the man, who seemed to be utterly bored with the conversation.

"So, why were YOU digging in old case files?" Apollo asked curiously. "No offense, but you don't look the type."

"Hmm…just some light reading, I suppose…"

Apollo sighed. "If you're going to lie, can't you at least be more creative?"

"You…have a knack for the truth, is that right?" the man asked, seeming much more interested than before, causing Apollo to blink furiously.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh…no reason."

Apollo didn't buy this guy's attitude for a minute. He was dodging all of Apollo's questions, and Apollo couldn't help but think that he had some ulterior motive for being at the library that day. Catching the man off guard, Apollo swiped the folder from his hand.

"State vs. Enigmar? Why would you…?"

"Hand it over."

The man's demeanor did a drastic change, no longer nonchalant, but rather angry and determined. Apollo was startled, and immediately handed the file back. The man's eyes softened, and he spoke more pleasantly than before.

"Trust is a valuable weapon in law…and trust yourself to know who those people are."

"Wha…?"

"So long, Apollo."

As the man turned, Apollo glanced on the ground and saw two case files that the man had dropped. One was the SL-9, State vs. Darke file that he had requested, while the other read "State vs. Skye." After flipping through them, he stopped and looked for the other guy, but he was gone. He muttered to himself.

"How on earth did you know my name?"

* * *

Apollo returned to the condo, looking much more serious than usual. Even after Kristoph asked how classes were, all Apollo managed was a less than cordial "Fine…" before retiring to his room. There, he changed the topic of his paper from "What makes serial killers tick?" to "Flawed Justice – corruption where it can't belong". As he wrote, he continually wondered about what he had read in the two case files, and what the strange man had said. Who was he supposed to trust? The only person who ever gave him anything in his life was Mr. Gavin. As if scripted, there was a rap on his door as his mentor entered.

"Justice…do you wish to be part of the case tomorrow? It might be helpful."

"O…of course, sir!" Apollo stammered, temporarily forgetting his thoughts. "I would love to!"

"Good. I'm glad that I can trust you…"

Apollo froze before asking, "Mr. Gavin…do you really trust me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Kristoph said, smiling.

And that's when it happened. Apollo didn't know why, but he knew that Mr. Kristoph Gavin wasn't the miracle he had been waiting for. He knew that Mr. Gavin didn't trust him at all. He didn't know why, or what his mentor wanted, but he knew that he wasn't the person he could absolutely trust with everything. Kristoph Gavin would never be the father figure he longed for, and Apollo knew that his instincts were right as he scanned the smiling blonde figure before him.

"THANK YOU, SIR!" Apollo said, a little to forcefully as he tried to hide his doubts. His mentor merely chuckled.

"Volume, Justice."

"S…sorry, sir."

As Kristoph began to turn, he glanced at his apprentice's computer screen, seeing the first few sentences of his paper. He began to read.

_The legal system exists to pass the correct judgment – to incarcerate true criminals and to allow the innocents to live in peace. But the innocents are not the ones that run the legal system. People's lives are in the hands of people – beings who are imperfect. Who's to say that these people in the Police Department and the courtroom don't have their own agendas – agendas that involve only self-preservation? Why should we trust the system run by people who are anything but self-righteous?_

"Mr. Gavin…it's really difficult to type with you right here…"

"Of course…I just realized that I know a certain case that might help you."

"I already have the SL-9 case, sir. It's perfect for this paper."

"But there is another that should give you some more insight." Kristoph smiled as Apollo looked at him questioningly.

"Which one?"

"State vs. Enigmar," Kristoph chuckled. "The case where the beloved hero of the SL-9 case lost his badge for a similar despicable act…"

Apollo's mind began to race. The file that Mr. Annoying at the Library was holding – why would he want it? And why was Mr. Gavin so interested?

"Sir…isn't Phoenix Wright your friend?"

"Hm…I suppose. But I still despise his actions, even if he is a friend…"

At the word "friend", Apollo winced, unconsciously rubbing his wrist. But before he could react, Kristoph was handing him a very thick folder that looked remarkably like the one the weird man at the library was holding.

"Well, Justice. I do hope your essay comes along well, but be ready for the case tomorrow. And I do have another one for the next week. Hope you're ready to be busy!" Kristoph turned on his heel and glided out of the room while Apollo simply stared.

"Might as well read it…" Apollo muttered. He opened the folder and began to skim through the file, finding more and more evidence about why the court system was a total ruse, as the one man who was supposed to exemplify truth was not immune to corruption.

"I picked a depressing profession, didn't I?" Apollo chuckled darkly as he read. "Well, I know that I won't stand for that. No matter what Mr. Gavin or Phoenix Wright or anyone in a stupid hat might say, I'll be a lawyer the right way, on my own terms. Here comes Justice!"

* * *

There you go…read and review. Hopefully, I'll keep this streak of writing going. In case you were unaware, this story is written by writing random interactions between Kristoph and Apollo and weaving them into a story. This means that I have several things written that might not fit into this story, so I plan on posting "Yes, Sir – the untold tales" after I finish, which will just be a series of drabbles. But that will be in the future…

Reviews are wonderful and usually boost my self-esteem, and when your life revolves around auditions, you need the boost. I just want to thank those of you who do review consistently. I appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

You know how I warned you all during the first chapter about me being a bad updater? Well…here's your evidence. No excuses. This is a substitute chapter for one that was on my hard drive that died, but still, that was 2 months ago. Hopefully, this was worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or its lovable characters.

* * *

Even Kristoph Gavin could have tough days at work.

A case that could have paid out extremely well suddenly fell through his fingers before he even met his client. His client had already waived his right to counsel and confessed his crime before he even reached the detention center. Kristoph was still muttering about the affair. Apparently, it had to do something about the new female detective.

"But Mr. Lawyer…she was so pretty! I couldn't lie to her!"

As Kristoph left the detention center he noticed two people – one he knew very well, and one he did not.

"Fraulein…that was amazing, ja?"

"I don't want to hear it, fop!"

"Oh, my darling! Let's not let the murders ruin our relationship!" the blond imitated in a singsong voice.

Kristoph watched as the female pelted some kind of snack at the blond man's forehead. She seemed very irritated.

"You know that wasn't my intention! He just started…"

"Confessing his undying love along with everything else? Fraulein, we should use that strategy more often, ja? Have any other low cut tops?"

"You're a pig, fop!"

"Pigfop, eh? Really creative, Miss Skye."

Kristoph chuckled at the insignificance of the situation when the blond guy glanced in his direction.

"Ah! Mein bruder!"

Kristoph smiled while inwardly cursing. His brother had an annoying habit of…being annoying.

"Klavier…what a lovely surprise!"

"What brings you down here?"

"Klavier...You know full well that there could be only one reason for me being here."

"Please. It's just conversation. Who's the client?"

"Well, I believe the beautiful young woman next to you took him away from me, making me unnecessary."

The female detective blushed profusely, causing Klavier to laugh.

"Fraulein Skye. Mein bruder strikes your fancy?" Klavier teased, before getting pelted by an entire bag of Snackoos. Kristoph shrugged and shook his head.

"My, my. How on earth can you stand working with him?" Kristoph asked charmingly, even though he actually wondered the same question. Ema giggled, and then quickly glared at Klavier, who was making smooch faces towards her.

"So…bruder. I have heard words about you having an apprentice, ja?" Klavier asked Kristoph as Ema quickly excused herself.

"Yes…he's been with me for over a year now."

"You surprise me. After years of practicing law, only now do you hire someone to assist you. Frankly, I couldn't picture it," Klavier murmured skeptically.

"It's none of your concern," Kristoph stated politely, but as usual, Klavier wouldn't let it go.

"Kristoph…why did you hire an apprentice?"

"I believe I said it was none of your concern."

"But why?"

"Goodbye, Klavier," Kristoph said curtly, before leaving the station.

Kristoph's mood was going even sourer, and he continued to calmly seethe on his walk home. As he was walking towards the building, he noticed Apollo standing outside with another student. As he was about to greet his apprentice, something about their conversation caught Kristoph's attention. He waited around the corner to get a better listen.

"Man, I wish I was helping a guy like Kristoph Gavin! Justice, you are SO lucky!"

"I suppose so."

"Oh come on! Where is your usual enthusiasm? Where's your GUSTO?"

Apollo began to laugh. Not his usual sheepish chuckle, but he was genuinely laughing. Kristoph realized that Apollo had hardly ever laughed like that. Kristoph too, realized that he couldn't remember the last time he or his apprentice laughed without self-consciousness. Kristoph realized his apprentice had continued his conversation.

"Gusto? Where did you hear that? What the hell does gusto mean anyway?"

"I dunno, my mom says it a lot."

"Well, regardless, it's a lot of work. And I really am grateful to Mr. Gavin. I truly am. I just have a feeling that being a lawyer may get pretty…I don't know the word…"

"Hard? Difficult? Challenging?"

"…dark." Apollo answered quietly while the other boy gasped.

"Hey Justice…what are you saying? You're not going to quit, are you?"

"Of course not. I can't. I have to do this the right way…even if it means denying everything I thought to be true."

"Justice…"

Kristoph inwardly gasped. Apollo knew something. He had to. Kristoph could read his face. Apollo didn't trust him anymore. His eyes that used to shine with admiration at the mere mention of his name were no longer the same vulnerable eyes he saw when he first took him under his wing. Now, they were hard, filled with dark ideas and mistrust. It was then that Apollo looked up and noticed Kristoph leaning against the building.

"Mr. Gavin…sir."

"Justice, who is your friend?"

"Sir, you overheard, didn't you?"

"There's no denying that."

"So you know...I don't really trust you."

"I assumed as much from your conversation."

"Sir…"

"Justice. You would be a fool to trust everyone in the world of law. A true fool."

"What?"

"You don't have to trust me. You can't trust anything in the legal system. You can only trust the evidence you find with your own two hands. You can't trust witnesses. You can't trust your clients. You can't trust the prosecutor. You can't trust me. You can only trust yourself and your own instincts."

"Mr. Gavin…that statement…it's impossible."

"Hm?"

"I mean…if I can't trust you, then how can I trust what you just said? But if I don't trust what you just said, then that means I trust you. Which also doesn't work. Because, it means I didn't trust your statement, which means…"

As Apollo rambled, Kristoph stared at him and laughed. Genuinely. He continued to laugh while Apollo simply stared confusedly, probably still trying to figure out the last statement.

"Apollo…that…made my day."

"What?"

"You are just…I can't figure you out. And it's funny. Of all the reactions you could have had, you pick up on the existing contradiction. I think only one other person would have done that."

"Mr Gavin…"

As Apollo and Kristoph shared an awkward heartfelt moment, the random student who had been talking with Apollo awkwardly watched. Kristoph and Apollo went up to the condo together, completely ignoring the unnamed boy. He sulked at being an unimportant plot device and walked away.

* * *

As the pair went up the stairs, Kristoph turned to his apprentice.

"Apollo…I think you only have one more semester of classes until you can take the bar…"

Apollo's voice jumped a few octaves.

"WHAAAT! I…I can't…the BAR exam?"

"Well, to be a lawyer, you kind of need to take it…it's part of the job."

"But…!"

"Be reasonable Justice. You knew full well that everyone has to take the bar – it's not a new phenomenon."

"Sir…do you…really think that I'm READY to take the bar exam? I mean…I'm only 21. Don't most lawyers have to be older?"

"Well…not necessarily. In my most recent memory there was a young lass back in Germany that passed it at age 13…"

"Wh…WHAT!?!?!"

"And my younger brother was about 17, I think when he passed."

"W-w-wha?"

"But 21 is still fairly young. I was…23. Yes…that sounds about right."

"But what about those…KIDS? Taking the bar? Isn't that a bit too extreme?"

"Regardless, my main point is to make sure you are aware of the situation and plan accordingly. You have to arrange for a time to take the exam yourself," Kristoph continued, not realizing that Apollo had grown very quiet before speaking under his breath.

"Then what?"

"I beg your pardon, Justice?"

"Sir…I'll be a lawyer then, right? How will I get a case?"

"I can hand you specific cases that the firm is given. It's not a complicated process."

"No…but I'll apply at another firm, Mr. Gavin. I won't be working with you anymore."

Kristoph stopped and stared at Apollo. After everything he had given him, Apollo still wanted to leave. Kristoph felt almost betrayed. He needed Apollo to finally stamp out Phoenix's fire, and if he left, his plan would be ruined. Kristoph seethed to himself.

_That's the only reason, Kristoph. Right? I can't possibly be attached to him in more ways than this, can I?_

"Apollo. Of course you will leave. But remember, you can always apply for a different position at my office."

"Sir…I wasn't ruling that out as a possibility. But I don't want to owe you anything anymore. I'll start looking for an apartment soon and then I'll be out of your way."

"You were never in the way, Justice." Kristoph said before he could stop himself.

Apollo smiled before returning to his room, wondering to himself.

_I've learned too many things about you, Mr. Gavin. I already said I'd do this my way, and I can't stay here to make that happen._

Meanwhile, Kristoph had gone to his office phone and pulled a number he never thought he'd call. Speaking very softly, he began his conversation.

"You're good at finding people. Where did Zak Gramarye disappear to?"

* * *

I swear it's almost over. You can tell where I'm going to end this story, right? I apologize for the long hiatus, and I will apologize for future slow updates.


	8. Chapter 8

I know the updates are slow. I know this. I also know it's been over a year since I published this story. This has been a pleasure to write, and I really appreciate all the support. So, I will finish it. If you are patient with me, it will be finished. There is only one more chapter after this one, and I know it will be long. So…please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of its characters

* * *

"You…how did you get this number?"

"Where is Shadi Enigmar? You know, Mr. Brushel, and I suggest you tell me."

"Reporter confused by strange caller. End quote."

"Enough of that. I've kept my eyes on you for seven years, and I can assure you that you don't want to cross me."

"I don't know where he is. Honest. I haven't heard from him since he vanished. Who are…?"

"I see."

Kristoph hung up the phone with disgust. Time was running out. Apollo only had a few more months left before he got his badge, and that was the deadline. He muttered to himself.

_Shadi Enigmar would be legally dead on April 19__th__. He must come out of hiding before that. Otherwise, he loses the rights to his repertoire that he no doubt would want Trucy to have. When he does, he dies. Wright goes under further scrutiny. And Apollo's drive for the truth will serve as the perfect catalyst. It's perfect. I, of course, take Wright's case, but as Wright's "guilt" becomes apparent, Apollo's conscience will triumph and he'll intervene. Wright rots in jail, Justice gets credit, and I can use the affair as leverage over Justice's every move._

It was the perfect plan. Kristoph knew that for the past few years. But Justice was smarter than Kristoph had anticipated. He was suspicious and unexpectedly self-assertive. And as much as Kristoph hated to admit it, he knew that Justice would somehow figure it all out.

_Regardless, I have to find Zak Gramarye before Wright does. And I have to regain that boy's trust._

As if on cue, his apprentice stormed into Kristoph's kitchen looking quite angry. He had clearly had a rotten day, muttering something about useless professors and meaningless practice exercises. Before Kristoph could even ask how his day was, Apollo was already ranting.

"Don't you hate it when you are assigned essays that have absolutely NOTHING to do with anything when your time could be better spent preparing for the bar? And that professor had the nerve to humiliate me when I did absolutely NOTHING wrong! Could that BE anymore UNFAIR!?!" Apollo's voice was rising and he was clearly angry.

"Apollo, why don't you calm down, hmm?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just really ticked off right now, sir…"

"And why might that be? I couldn't understand you with all that shouting."

"My professor said that the last essay I wrote was a piece of crap. He called it out by name, and humiliated me in front of the entire lecture hall. And THEN after class, he realized that he had mixed up two papers and meant to yell at another kid. But he still doesn't like me, and my grade is doomed."

"Justice…you're still shouting."

"I know…I'm just…"

"Frustrated? Frustrated that no one can see the truth in front of them?"

Apollo stopped. "Um…I was actually thinking that my professor was just an ass, but you made that sound…poetic, sir."

Kristoph blinked. "Well…sometimes that happens…"

"I'm just angry, sir. I need this class so I can finally take the bar exam. At this rate…"

"At this rate, you will be a lawyer before you turn 22. Think on that, Justice"

Apollo sighed and began pouring his books out of his backpack, which was pink, yellow, green, and just about every color imaginable. Kristoph blanched at the sight.

"Justice…where did you get that hideous knapsack?"

"iFly Airlines came to campus and donated them. I kinda lost a bet, so I had to bring it to school…"

"May I ask what bet?"

"Well…I'm 21, so it was all legal, and I had to…"

"Never mind, Justice."

Apollo motioned to leave and quickly stopped and turned.

"Mr. Gavin, sir. I forgot to mention…I signed up for my bar exam today," Apollo said excitedly. Kristoph looked up and merely smiled.

"When's the day?"

"Um…less than two months from now."

"Well…you better start studying up, Justice. I believe there are some study materials in my office on the bookshelf," Kristoph said absently, still distracted over his plan. "I have prepared you better than I prepared myself."

"Sir…thank you," Apollo said assertively.

"They are simply gathering dust, you might as well use…"

"No, sir. I mean…for everything. You gave me an opportunity – an opportunity I would have never had. I…could only dream of this. You gave me a home…and I…I am grateful to you. I wish I could repay you…" Apollo said graciously before Kristoph interrupted him.

"Pass that exam. And come work for me, Justice"

"Wha…?"

Kristoph swallowed. He knew he had to keep Justice at his side before things got out of hand. His plan needed to work to get his vengeance – Shadi Enigmar, Phoenix Wright – he needed the boy's help to make them fall. He began speaking for nothing but to retain his apprentice, or so he told himself.

"Logically, would I ask you to work in my office under my name if I knew you weren't capable? I have a reputation. I am not asking you as some sort of charity, Justice. I am asking you because I know you will not only be a competent attorney, but also a brilliant one. You have the makings of a legend, Apollo, and it would be my honor to work with you after you pass that exam."

Apollo looked stunned. He looked away, but quickly returned Kristoph's gaze. It wasn't hard to notice tears in the boy's eyes.

"Yes, sir…I'll do it. For everything you've done."

* * *

Two months later, Apollo came bursting into Kristoph's office, showing off his brand new attorney's badge. He pounced on Kristoph before he could react, and Kristoph had to admit, despite his intentions, he was proud. While he didn't exactly feel guilty for what he was about to do, he couldn't help but feel almost as happy as his apprentice as they shared their first hug in almost four years of friendship.

* * *

Don't you love sappiness? I can eat it up. Also, if you guys have not yet played Ace Attorney Investigations, you need to. As a bonus, the first to guess which THREE characters make appearances in ALL FIVE ace attorney games gets an imaginary cookie.

And I apologize for my slow updates. While I have been busy with life, two things have occupied my free time - Kingdom Hearts and Ace Attorney Investigations. Worthy causes, in my opinion. I have also replayed Apollo Justice to try and get a feel for the first case in detail for the next chapter!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! I told you that this last chapter would be super long, right? Well…it was too long. I had well over my usual chapter length before that trial even began. And trials take even more words, especially since I'm following a script. So…second to last chapter is here, but I swear there's only one more after this. I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of its characters.

* * *

"How do I look Mr. Gavin?"

"You look sharp, Justice. Though, I don't understand what's different from yesterday."

"My badge, sir! I moved it up half an inch. Isn't it better?"

"Well…whatever you say."

Kristoph sighed. While he and his apprentice no longer lived under the same roof, Apollo spent more time at Kristoph's office than he did at his own apartment. As an employee, Apollo was a bit of a workaholic, and he did whatever Kristoph required – efficiently and completely. Kristoph was taking more cases, and his win record was climbing. While Justice had yet to take his first case, he spent his time bettering his mentor's cases, cleaning up his statements, and just taking the boring work out of his life, like paperwork.

"Justice. I need you to file some paperwork for that last case. The release of evidence form, the confirmation of payment – can you take those and sort them out with our last defendant?"

"Yes, sir! You got it!"

Justice left the room as Kristoph smirked to himself. He could tell the greenhorn to write his own name fifty times, and he would do it. Maybe his plan would work out after all.

After he sat at his desk, Kristoph took out Spark Brushel's number and called him. And this time, he would force the truth out of him.

"Mr. Brushel. You know where Shadi Enigmar is. And you will bring him to light very soon."

"Wha…reporter is confused. End qu…"

"Enough!" Kristoph hissed, with all the venom oozing out of his voice. "My dear friend lost his standing because of that man. You owe him. Besides…that match…wouldn't he like a replay?"

"Um…I…can't say…"

"Fine. All I wish you to do is to give Phoenix Wright a little closure. Just a face to face chat. I don't care about the details. There may be a game for your friend that could keep him entertained."

"Reporter can't recognize mysterious voice. End quote"

Kristoph smirked nastily as he continued to lie as he had throughout his life.

"I am only a friend of Mister Wright's…that's all. And he needs an explanation. I don't care when."

"Well…I'll keep it confidential. I guess I understand…"

Kristoph hung up the phone. The rights to the Gramarye tricks would expire soon. And there was only one day before than that a certain underground game would be going on. He knew when Zak Gramarye would reveal himself. He knew when his life would end.

* * *

"Daddy, let me show you that new trick I've been practicing!"

"Of course, Trucy. You know how much I've been looking forward to it."

Phoenix watched as Trucy managed to make Mr. Hat magically reappear across the room. He laughed and applauded as Trucy took her adorable bow.

"Bravo, the audience loved it!"

"Daddy…you're the only audience…of course you loved it."

Phoenix chuckled as the phone rang. Trucy ran to the phone.

"Wright Talent Agency! This is Trucy speaking…oh!"

Trucy ran to her father and almost threw the phone at him.

"It's Kristoph Gavin, daddy!"

"Ah."

Phoenix took the phone and answered.

"Kristoph."

"Wright. I wonder if we could move up our dinner date. Let's say…Tuesday?"

"Whatever you say. You know I'm not going anywhere."

Phoenix sighed as he hung up the phone. Kristoph would never change his normal routine without an ulterior motive. And he knew full well that changing to the only game night of this week was no coincidence.

In mid-brood, he barely noticed his daughter rambling on cheerily.

"And when I join you at the club on Tuesday, we can try a new strategy and…"

Phoenix snapped to reality.

"No, you will not," Phoenix said very sternly and suddenly, causing Trucy to gasp.

"But, Daddy…you said…"

"Forget what I said. It's a school night, and you should be studying harder than you have been."

Trucy scoffed and stormed to her room. Phoenix sighed as she slammed the door violently. No matter how sweet she may act in front of others, she was still a teenage girl who had a flair for the dramatic when she didn't get her way. Regardless of Trucy's attitude, Phoenix had more pressing concerns on his mind.

_Kristoph…you're plotting something major. And Trucy's not going to be in the middle of it. Let's show our hands, once and for all. It's showdown time._

* * *

"Kristoph."

"Wright."

Kristoph sat down in his usual spot while Phoenix turned from the piano bench. The ex-attorney reached down to grab a bottle of grape juice and proceeded to drink.

"Wright…how many of those do you drink per day, anyway?"

"Hm…I dunno. Half a dozen maybe?"

Kristoph chuckled as he looked around. While it may have been a different day in the week, the club seemed to have the same faces, sitting in the same spots. Although, there were some additional folks – most likely those anxious for the opportunistic gambling. Of course, Kristoph knew who would get to play Phoenix's last poker game. But he would leave as soon as he noticed the "traveler" enter the club.

"What are you looking at, Kristoph?"

"Oh…nothing in particular. Actually, I was remarking on how nothing ever seems to change in this place."

"Hm…" Phoenix replied dully. Kristoph noticed either his lack of interest or suspicion, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Now…I expected Trucy to be here on a big game night," Kristoph remarked. He had been prepared for a sickeningly sweet family reunion, but this worked out just as well. No excess witnesses that he needed to dispose of.

Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"She's…uh…grounded at the moment."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…her grades were slipping, so I forced her to stay back and study," Phoenix sighed. Kristoph merely chuckled.

"I sometimes forget that you have to be a disciplinarian. It's hard to picture."

"Yeah, remind me to apologize to my parents one day."

The two men continued their conversation, just as usual, but both of them knew something out of the ordinary would happen that night. They carried on with apprehension, until Kristoph spotted the mysterious "Shadi Smith" out the window.

"Well, I have to get back to the office. I made Justice finish some paperwork, and I need to file it tonight."

Phoenix turned back to his piano.

"Apollo Justice. He's doing well, I presume."

"Oh, yes. He's a talented young man, and I'm thinking about handing him his first solo case in a month or two. Start him off small, you know."

Phoenix smiled to himself as Kristoph got up, waved a hand of goodbye, and left the table. As the Kristoph went to leave the club, he made eye contact with Zak Gramarye. He noticed the flicker of recognition cross the ex-magician's face. Before the other man could speak, Kristoph had exited the restaurant and watched through the window as the piano player and the magician became reacquainted. Kristoph smiled as he crept back into the restaurant and down the secret passage to the Hydeout.

_The time has come. You're time is up, Phoenix Wright._

Kristoph watched as the poker match between the two men unfolded. There was no question that Wright was good – he could see through most of the other man's bluffs. But Kristoph simply waited for the opportunity. He knew it would come. Sure enough, the challenger flew into a rage and accused the ex-attorney of cheating. When nothing happened, he grew belligerent, smacking the waitress who dealt the cards. Phoenix was quick on his feet, and he hurried upstairs to call the police.

Kristoph made his way out of the passageway as the other man sat down. Kristoph smiled as he picked up a grape juice bottle off of the floor. The other man turned around, his bald head shining. Kristoph merely smiled, quite calmly, before ending the man's life.

After a quick glance around the room, he spotted blood on one of the cards. He quickly grabbed it, and slipped in his pocket, making a mental note of the blue cards on the floor. He took one of the bottles Wright had been drinking earlier and left it at the crime scene. He took his own bottle, and waited for his friend to come down the stairs before carefully returning to the restaurant and putting the bottle back in its crate. He left the club quickly and returned to his office, smiling about how smoothly the whole thing went.

He waited patiently, and sure enough, his cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Kristoph. I seem to be in a bit of trouble."

"What's this? Game not going well?"

"Something like that."

"That gentleman who challenged you…he turn out to be good?"

"He turned out to be dead. Someone hit him. Hard"

Kristoph began to smirk, knowing full well what was going to happen to his "friend."

"You mean someone cracked that flawless bone china plate?" Kristoph asked, holding back his glee. Then, in a tone of mock seriousness, he continued.

"It…wasn't you, was it?"

"Me? Please. The cops should be here any minute." Phoenix paused briefly. "I'm in your hands…should it come to that."

Phoenix hung up the phone before Kristoph could reply. He laughed at the whole scenario. Kristoph had a few hitches in his plan, but they didn't seem to affect him so far. He continued to fuss around his office for a few more hours when his phone rang a second time. Puzzled, Kristoph answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kristoph."

"Ah…Wright…you're calling again?"

"I've been arrested, and I put together my letter of request."

"Ah, I suppose I'll receive it in the morning."

"Actually, I took a little gamble."

Kristoph stopped breathing for a split second. What on earth was that man planning?

"I put in for your apprentice…Apollo Justice."

Kristoph froze, chuckling through the phone, but growing very uneasy and furious."

"Wright…you can't be serious."

"Why would I joke if it's my life on the line?"

"Justice is a greenhorn. He has promise, but he's certainly not ready to take a lead on a case – certainly not a murder charge," Kristoph whispered. This certainly screwed up his plan. But what on earth motivated Wright to request his apprentice?

"I already signed and filed the request. I believe it will go to his apartment or your office in the morning."

"Wright…this is more than a gamble. The stakes are higher than you can comprehend."

"I think I understand them well enough, my friend."

Once again, Phoenix hung up the phone before Kristoph could continue to argue. Kristoph pounded his fist on his desk. It had been a long time since he had been that angry, but he relaxed. He thought things through.

_Even if Justice heads the case, he's still going to be under my guidance. Yes…the plan will still work…so what if there's a minor change in the plan?_

* * *

The next morning, Kristoph was still quite perturbed by the whole situation. He could have used a quiet day in the office, but he knew that was impossible with Wright's trial rapidly approaching. He still hadn't told Apollo that the case was his, but surely he would be eager and prepared for his first trial.

"M...MR. GAVIN? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Or maybe not.

"Justice…slow down. And volume down. Please."

"B…but…LOOK!"

Apollo thrust a letter into his mentor's hands, and Kristoph read it carefully.

_To Mr. Apollo Justice,_

_This hereby serves as my letter of request for your services as a defense attorney for the trial to take place on the enclosed date._

_Your client,  
Phoenix Wright_

_This has been submitted and approved by the District Attorney's office._

Kristoph finished reading and looked up at Apollo, who was visibly sweating, grimacing, and pulling at his hair antennae. Kristoph put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Justice…you seem to have your first case."

"B…but…it's…a request. From…HIM!"

"Yes…quite the turn for interesting, I daresay."

"But…why me? Sir, you know him personally, and I've never met him. Why would he request me and not you?"

"Hmm…maybe because I dined with him the night of the murder to work with. Maybe he didn't want to give the prosecution any unnecessary material," Kristoph said smiling. He honestly still hadn't figured out the real answer to that question, and that guess was as good as any.

"But…that still makes no sense!"

"I agree, it doesn't."

Apollo continued to panic. He had mastered the art of panicking, complete with the ability to make his hair droop on cue.

"Justice…you need to relax. How many days until the trial?"

"It's TOMORROW, Mr. Gavin," Apollo shouted, his hair pointing straight up for added effect.

"Well, then we have no time to waste then."

Apollo took a quick glance at his mentor. For the first time, he saw Kristoph Gavin look apprehensive and bewildered. Apollo knew they were thinking the same thing. What on earth is Phoenix Wright thinking?

* * *

Chapter 10 will be the last chapter. I am currently working on another oneshot – _Pact of Truth_. It's an Ace Attorney Investigations fic, and if you've played the game, you should enjoy it. Keep an eye out for it. I am also working on this one. I went through the script, and I am trying very hard to keep it canon. As always, I love your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Well…I'm back. Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me for the past year and a half as I finished this story. I warned you all at the beginning about my lack of updating skill, and I appreciate all my loyal readers. So, I present to you, the extra-long grand finale as a reward for your patience.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or its characters. I also do not own _Inception._

* * *

Apollo stood in the defendant's lobby, pacing. It was all he could do to stay sane. This was his first case, and Apollo wasn't too keen on feeling the pressure. For the first time, Apollo was the one in charge. HE was in control. A man's life relied on his skills as an attorney, and Apollo couldn't help but panic.

"Ah, good morning!"

Apollo turned quickly and noticed his mentor standing before him before choking out a response.

"G-good morning, sir," Apollo stammered before looking at the ceiling. Kristoph smiled pleasantly.

"You look tense, Justice. Wound up tight."

"W-Wound up sir? No! I'm loose! I'm fine!" Apollo squeaked shrilly. Kristoph flinched.

"That screeching noise…is that your voice? Well…I suppose that's to be expected. Your first trial and it's a homicide. I guess "Justice" doesn't start small, eh?"

Apollo continued to be very interested in the ceiling fan before stammering.

"I-I'm fine! I got up at 5 am to do my "chords of steel" voice workout! I'm fine!"

Kristoph smiled at his apprentice while his own insides were in knots. Even though his goal was to get Phoenix behind bars, part of him wanted his apprentice to make a strong effort for his first case. And the kid's shrill rasping wasn't boosting his confidence.

"Ah, that explains it," Kristoph said brightly, trying to give his apprentice some confidence to avoid his own embarrassment. "I did detect a certain rasping quality to your screech."

Kristoph ignored Apollo's coughing and continued.

"As you know, the client today is a good friend of mine. I wouldn't want you to let him down…if you get my drift."

Apollo looked at his mentor briefly before replying.

"Drift gotten, sir! I-I'm all over that drift!"

Kristoph sighed. If Justice did well, it meant that he may be exposed. If he failed miserably, Kristoph's reputation as a mentor would be shot in the law community. His only chance of coming out unscathed was for his apprentice to make a strong effort, discover the "truth" of Phoenix's guilt, and make a "morally" correct decision. Kristoph knew there weren't many points of attack Justice could use in defending his client, and he was feeling rather confident, despite the major hitches in his plan.

"As it happens, I dined with him the night of the murder. We can't let this case fall through."

Apollo nodded slowly.

"Yes. Yes! I'm fine, sir!"

"One more thing. Don't say you're fine so much. People might take you the wrong way," Kristoph said. "I'll be preparing our case. You might want to introduce yourself to the client."

Kristoph left a sweaty Apollo Justice alone in the defendant's lobby so he could go over files. Apollo stood there, letting his stomach tie itself in knots as a man in a blue beanie and a hooded sweatshirt approached him. Apollo brushed aside the nagging familiarity of the man. Perhaps he'd seen his picture before.

Phoenix Wright simply studied the young attorney carefully, ignoring the greenhorn's first few stammers. It was sink or swim now, and he was relying on the latter.

"Morning. It's all up to you today," Phoenix said bluntly. The young attorney looked at him with what looked to be complete and utter panic. Well, maybe a simple question would put him at ease.

"So you're…"

"Fine! I-I'm fine!" Apollo blared out as Phoenix chuckled.

"Ah…Mr. Fine, is it? I do seem to remember you having an odd name."

Apollo's nerves were at a peak, and he knew he was already screwing things up majorly. Phoenix seemed to notice and gave him a rather sympathetic look, as if to say "I've been there."

"Um…are you sure you're okay? I mean, with me?" Apollo asked sheepishly. "Mr. Gavin is a top-notch attorney. And he's your friend! So why…?"

Apollo trailed off as Phoenix gave him a stern, but confident look.

"…you'll see."

Apollo sensed the ominous feeling behind that statement and shivered.

"You can do it. Be confident"

Apollo just kept stammering incoherent ramblings before Phoenix cut him off.

"It's time. Shall we?"

"Y-yes, sir," Apollo stuttered. Realizing that this was the first time he ever said those words to anyone other than his mentor, Apollo began to get a grip on his resolve as he entered the courtroom for the first time as a defense attorney.

* * *

Kristoph stood apprehensively behind the defense's bench, standing next to a very, VERY sweaty Apollo Justice. Kristoph noticed that the most confident person in the room was, in fact, the defendant. He just sat calmly, seemingly waiting for the whole trial to play out. Kristoph couldn't help but be a little uncomfortable with everything at stake.

His apprentice wasn't doing anything to help matters, quickly embarrassing himself in front of the judge, causing the old man to shake his head in confusion.

"Ahem…Mr. Gavin?"

"…yes, your honor?"

"I was under the impression that you would be heading this case…" the judge said, clearly confused with the situation. Kristoph merely shared his frustration.

"That was my intention," Kristoph began before changing his tone. "However, a defense attorney must always cede to his clients wishes, and my client specifically requested Mr. Justice."

The judge simply shook his head again.

"Well of course he wants justice! But to entrust this case to a greenhorn, why, I do not exaggerate when I that you're the best defense attorney in town, Mr. Gavin."

Kristoph smiled inwardly as the judge stroked his ego. As Phoenix took the stand, there was, quite reasonably, a good amount of banter among the gallery. The judge seemed genuinely hurt to see the man as a defendant, while Payne was obviously very giddy. Phoenix remained cool and collected, despite being in the spotlight.

As Payne was giving his summary, Kristoph kept his attention focused on his apprentice. The boy was positively drenched in his own perspiration, and his hair antennae were simply soaked. Kristoph simply tried to make him comfortable, give him a few pointers, and casually explained away the poker game as a legal competition, absentmindedly spinning a few words of poetry about the "cards wreathed in blue flame" that the men used to play.

After the introductions Phoenix Wright took the stand, as calmly and coolly as ever. After giving him a few reminders on cross-examination, he relaxed and let his apprentice do his thing. Apollo pressed him on almost everything, remarkably similarly to the way Phoenix himself did his own defenses. While Apollo was clearly nervous, he did ask the right questions and got enough information out of Phoenix to clear up the nature of the game. Maybe this would work out in Kristoph's favor after all.

"Defendant," the judge said after brief discussion with Apollo. "You were in the room the very moment the crime occurred, yet you claim no connection to the crime?"

At this, Phoenix gave a little smirk that Kristoph despised. That smugness that made him think he was always one step ahead of everyone.

"Now that's strange…" Phoenix said quietly. The judge looked baffled.

"What's strange?"

"I was testifying about the competition that night. Asking about the crime at this point is against the rules, your honor," Phoenix said knowingly, before looking right into Apollo's eyes. "Of course, I expected to hear a cry of 'objection!' from the defense."

Apollo looked like his heart stopped on the spot. Kristoph looked at his apprentice with real concern for his confidence, but more concern for the outcome of the case.

"Don't despair yet, Justice."

"S-Sir?" Apollo stammered before Kristoph directed his attention to the defendant.

"Wright. There's something I'd like made clear. Namely, your connection to the case at hand. And I'd like to hear it from you."

Phoenix paused, seeming to be lost in thought. And that's when Kristoph saw it. That look in Wright's eyes was more than just arrogance. He knew. Phoenix Wright knew who killed "Shadi Smith" that night, and Kristoph inwardly cursed.

_But there's nothing he can do about it. Nothing. The fate of this case rests with Apollo. Apollo will do his job – find the lies. And expose them. Exposing Wright as the true murderer – that's what true "justice" is._

"Sure…why not?" Phoenix said, nonchalantly.

Phoenix continued to plead silence regarding the murder, which left Apollo no choice but to point out the only contradiction he could regarding the murder weapon, which left Payne giddy once more. Later, a new witness, a waitress emerged. Olga Orly. She seemed convincingly timid, but of course, Kristoph could see through it. Apollo could see through it too. During her testimony, Apollo tapped on Kristoph's shoulder.

"If she was the only other person down there, she's got to be lying…right? She's got to be…"

"I see where you're going, Justice…not a bad conclusion."

Apollo quickly pointed out the simple contradiction of the cause of death. The waitress seemed very flustered, but stuck by her story that the victim was strangled. Then, he quickly noticed the missing locket on the victim's neck. Kristoph couldn't help but smile. For a moment, the outcome of the case was forgotten. For a moment, Kristoph was simply a teacher, watching his student succeed, all due to his mentorship.

The witness then testified about the game itself, and Apollo wasted no time in figuring out the incorrect assumptions regarding the chip count. Apollo did the math in his head fairly quickly too, and Kristoph knew he didn't learn that from him.

Payne was starting to sweat more than Apollo (which was very difficult to do), especially after Apollo began to pressure the witness. The witness was rattled, but she managed to declare that there was cheating gave testimony to that effect. Apollo seemed to be racking his brain before turning towards Kristoph.

"Um…Mr. Gavin?" Apollo asked tentatively. "What's a full house?"

Kristoph sighed. Of course he didn't know about poker. Kristoph lived with the boy for years, and he sometimes took for granted how little Apollo actually learned before his apprenticeship. The boy really came from nothing. After explaining to the boy about a full house, the Judge and Mr. Payne seemed to make it their personal mission to educate Apollo on poker throughout the cross examination, seemingly oblivious to the greenhorn's continuous sarcastic remarks of "huh…you don't say."

Finally, Kristoph asked to examine the cards themselves. Payne obliged, and Justice asked to see the victim's hand. When he did, Kristoph did a double take.

_The cards…most of them are red…did I? No…I'm just over thinking this._

"Your Honor! One of the backs has a different color!"

Kristoph was woken from his train of thought by his apprentice's outburst.

"Th-that's impossible! But I put that card in Mr. Wright's hand…"

Kristoph smirked as everything unfolded. Justice accused the waitress, and Kristoph began a last minute change of plans in his head.

_Well…not the BEST outcome, but considering the circumstances…who cares if this girl is arrested? Gramarye's dead, I'm off the hook, and Justice will win his first case? Maybe it's better if Phoenix's punishment waits a tad longer._

After the waitress's unconscious body was taken away, the judge decided to end the day's proceedings. Kristoph was actually smiling until he heard a familiar, heart-sinking sound.

"Objection!"

Phoenix Wright had taken the stand once more, ever so smug. Kristoph glared at him with all the malice he could muster.

"You can't end the trial here, your Honor. Not yet."

Payne looked positively confused, but not altogether displeased.

"What nonsense is the defendant spewing now?"

"Think. One of the cards has a different colored back. Don't you wonder what that means?"

"Objection"

Payne's shrill voice echoed through the court, completely bewildered.

"Wh-what are you doing, Mr. Wright? Raising objections right when you're about to get off the hook? Ridiculous!"

Apollo looked at Payne, and he had figured something out. Payne didn't actually like seeing Phoenix in chains. Sure, Payne wanted to win the case, but Apollo noticed that part of the prosecutor was at least a little pleased when he thought Wright would be found innocent.

The judge almost smiled at the outcome.

"Mr. Payne. You of all people should know that Mr. Wright has a talent for the ridiculous!"

Kristoph was fuming. It was like there were flames on the side of his face. Breathing…heaving breaths of anger and hatred escaped his lips. Phoenix had the floor, holding everyone's attention before addressing Apollo.

"I'd like to hear what Apollo thinks first…when do you think the cards were swapped?"

Apollo paused nervously, but then began to think. Kristoph could see the wheels turning in his head. Kristoph hoped, almost expected Apollo to be wrong. He wished he hadn't been so stupid. How could he have put the wrong color card back in the hand?

Apollo seemed to have come to a conclusion. He looked at Phoenix with confidence, sure of the answer.

"Perhaps it happened…after the murder?"

"Objection! That's ridiculous! What's the point of cheating after the hands have been shown? That's silly!" Payne was clearly bewildered, confused, and had no idea where the rookie was going. Justice merely shook his head.

"Yes! But tell me…how do you swap cards during the game? I'd take silly over impossible." Apollo was confident, and Kristoph's heart began to race.

"Take it from me son," Payne said, almost in a fatherly way. "There's a lot of silly in this world, but very little impossible."

For a moment, the world stopped. Winston Payne made a poetic, true, meaningful statement. Everyone in the world pinched themselves to make sure they weren't trapped in the middle of _Inception._

Apollo provided a kick to the world and brought it back to reality.

"Oh? Even when the backs of the cards are a different color? If you pulled that during a game, you'd be caught in no time!"

The courtroom was abuzz. Kristoph was staring at his apprentice differently now. He was no longer a rookie attorney in over his head. He was a genuine threat.

Phoenix was having a blast. He knew he had the case in his hands, and simply directed the young attorney how to think.

"A simple, decisive question must be asked. Who swapped a red card for a blue card?"

"Wh-who?" Apollo asked, hesitating. Kristoph had to sway the boy.

"The game, and murder, is done. The victim is dead. Only two remain in the room. Alive that is. The defendant, and our witness, Olga Orly," Kristoph whispered tersely. He looked at his apprentice, almost begging him to listen. Apollo simply was lost in his own thoughts. Kristoph remembered the words he said to him a while ago.

_You can only trust yourself and your own instincts._

Apollo was taking the words to heart. He seemed to be completely ignoring his mentor, just working out the details for himself. Kristoph held his breath while Apollo seemed to come to a decision.

"The one who swapped the cards wasn't Mr. Wright, of course…"Apollo began, thinking hard. "And, well, it doesn't seem like it could be Olga Orly either…"

Kristoph's heart lurched. The judge seemed baffled, and Kristoph tried to make his apprentice rethink things.

"That's hardly a logical conclusion, I'll admit. As the defense, I think it only makes sense for you to name Ms. Orly at this point," Kristoph whispered carefully. Apollo just shook his head.

"Yes, yes, I know! But…But she was the one who dealt the cards, right? I…I just can't believe she would make the mistake of swapping the wrong color card."

Apollo was right, of course. The judge seemed to accept his logic. Phoenix was smiling wide, opening the way for his explanation. Phoenix explained how the mistakes were made, taking a brief glance at Kristoph as he did so.

"You have to admit the possibility of a fourth person. Though it's more than a possibility. There was someone else there that night on the scene of the crime."

Kristoph was terse as he stared into the defendant's eyes.

"I believe the judge spoke truthfully earlier. You do make trials…ridiculous, Mr. Wright."

* * *

During the recess, Apollo was, well, psyched. He not only managed to cast doubt on the prosecution's chain of events, but he KNEW he was close to the truth. He thought about that fateful day a few years ago when he realized he shouldn't rely on anyone else. He remembered his vow to become an attorney the right way, and he was sticking to it. He curiously watched his mentor and defendant exchange words. His mentor did not look nearly as pleased with the whole affair as he did.

"That was quite…unexpected, Mr. Wright. To suddenly claim there was another person at the scene of the crime like that…I must ask…is it the truth?"

"Well now…I think you would know the answer to that?"

Kristoph gave Phoenix a hard look, then glanced at Apollo before responding.

"Ah, being mysterious, are we? Sadly, I've no time for mysteries. I'd only ask that you leave the defending to your defense in the future. Otherwise…I cannot guarantee the outcome."

Phoenix merely chuckled before replying.

"I see you haven't mellowed out one bit, Kristoph."

After Kristoph left for the judge's chambers, Apollo was left alone with Phoenix, who prompted a very cryptic conversation that left Apollo with more questions than answers. Did Phoenix cheat? Was the locket really his? What did he mean about his "ability" to observe someone's habits? And why did Phoenix pick him over Gavin to run the trial? Why did Gavin look so frustrated? With these questions lingering in the back of his mind, the trial resumed.

The timid, Russian waitress was quickly replaced by a professional, slick, pro dealer. She was cocky, confident, and seemed almost proud of the cheating scam she pulled with the victim. She explained it so confidently, despite being out-conned by the defendant. It was during her explanation of the moment of the crime that Apollo began to feel a very strange feeling.

Kristoph noticed it too. He noticed Apollo unconsciously rubbing his wrist – just like that day in that musty old English classroom. Except this time, Justice seemed aware, even scared, of something intangible. Apollo kept pressing on a particular point – the moment of the crime. He pressed the witness so excessively that even Kristoph had no idea what he was getting at. Finally, Apollo seemed to make his point.

"Ms. Orly…Perhaps you are unaware of this yourself…" Apollo began slowly. "Whenever you get to a certain part of your testimony, you touch the back of your neck with your left hand."

The witness jumped. Kristoph was legitimately confused, which didn't happen often.

"What indeed, Justice? I hadn't noticed anything of the sort," Kristoph asked, puzzled. Apollo seemed certain and continued.

"When she says that part of the testimony, she's subconsciously recalling something. Her body reacts to the memory, and she touches her neck! I'm sure of it!"

Kristoph looked around the courtroom. The only people who didn't share his confusion seemed to be Apollo and the defendant, who just simply smirked, fiddling with his locket. Before Kristoph could raise an objection to his own bewilderment, Apollo had pulled out the picture of the deadly bottle.

"Whenever she talks about the moment of the crime, she touches her neck. And what reminds us more of that moment than this bottle, the murder weapon!" Apollo exclaimed excitedly. "But something doesn't fit. If you were only the witness to the crime, why would that make you touch your neck like you're in pain? It was Mr. Smith that was hit, not you!"

The witness was squirming. Winston Payne was so lost by the events that his hair wasn't nearly as ridiculous as the look on his face. Kristoph's face didn't look much different.

"Justice…I'll admit, I'm a bit confused myself. This is certainly a…unique cross-examination."

"I'll explain later! Just, trust me! Now's our only chance to break her!"

Kristoph let those words sink in. Trust me. Any other time, Kristoph would have shrugged it off – brushed it aside, knowing that Apollo was bluffing. But somehow, Kristoph knew that Apollo had a plan that would work. Well, it would work in breaking the witness. It would work in getting the truth out – but not the truth Kristoph had in mind.

The witness was extremely flustered and actually intimidated by the boy who used to be beat up in school every day. The boy who never figured out how to talk to girls. The boy who Kristoph came to appreciate seeing every day for the past several years. The witness claimed to never have lost sight of the defendant, but Justice was ready with Wright's cell phone.

Kristoph watched as his case began to crumble – all because of that boy. He watched as the witness revealed that Smith had been the one to hit her with the bottle. That she hadn't seen the moment of the crime. He watched as Payne and the Judge seemed to react despairingly to a case that had become so bizarre. What was this…perceiving business? Kristoph couldn't help but close his eyes until the judge's voice brought him back to reality.

"Mr. Gavin, what do you think about this turn of events?"

Kristoph took a breath and no longer bothered to hide the icy venom that managed to creep into his voice.

"I believe that, as the defense in this case, we are compelled to call Ms. Orly a 'big, fat, liar'."

Apollo couldn't help but notice a small twinge in his wrist. It was the same twinge he felt when he realized he couldn't rely on anyone else. He had hoped, almost prayed, that he was wrong about Kristoph Gavin – that he could be the father he never had, or maybe a teacher who only had eyes for the success of his student. But he knew something. Kristoph had a different agenda on that trial day. As Kristoph continued to pin the crime on Ms. Orly, Apollo couldn't help but feel angry. Anger at the man who once hugged him over his attorney's badge – the man who gave Apollo his first shot at success. Phoenix Wright interrupted the veteran attorney's venomous words with his own words of truth.

"Such a hasty conclusion…it's not like you, Kristoph Gavin."

Kristoph's voice really had become a hiss now, as he whispered his reply.

"What are you saying?"

"Why not consider the other possibility that there was another person in the room at the time of the murder?"

Apollo was nodding to himself. He had a hunch that he knew who that last person was, even before Phoenix restated the possibility.

"Indeed…that's why I decided to bring the case to court. Here, where there is no chance for escape, and no chance for deception…the perfect place to catch the real criminal."

Phoenix kept talking – about hints at the beginning of the trial, how the criminal didn't know the color of the cards. Apollo began to piece things together. The conclusion he came to was not the one he envisioned himself seeing.

_Kristoph gave me everything! Without him, I'd be alone with no money to speak of. But…he dined with Phoenix that night. He was at the club. He had made the mistake as to the color of the cards. I knew I couldn't trust him. I think I knew…this whole time. But I just wish…I just wanted it to be different!_

Apollo couldn't help but look at his mentor, who was still glaring at the defendant with something remarkably like hatred – only stronger. He was looking at him with utter loathing. Phoenix just smirked and looked at Apollo straight in the eyes.

"Who thought the cards used in the final game were blue?"

Apollo sighed, knowing that he couldn't back down now. Not after all he's proven. He blinked slowly and looked right at Phoenix to show his resolve.

_Here. Comes. Justice._

Apollo cleared his throat.

"Kristoph Gavin."

Phoenix cocked his head as Kristoph simply closed his eyes. He paused before looking directly at Apollo.

"As I expected. Your eyes and ears are as sharp as your hair."

"I-I was right?" Apollo asked quietly. But he asked, clearly hoping he'd be wrong. He even tried to rationalize that he was wrong, hoping that some miraculous contradiction would appear as he half-heartedly debated with Phoenix on Kristoph's possible knowledge of the card backs.

Phoenix turned to look at Kristoph.

"Well…Kristoph?"

"Mr….Gavin?"

"Mr. Gavin! I-Is something the matter?"

Kristoph listened to Phoenix, Apollo, and the judge's voices in succession. He was not amused. He knew he was cornered. He swallowed hard before replying.

"Hm? N-no, nothing. Excuse me, it was just so…sudden," Kristoph breathed before turning to Phoenix. "Wright. You aren't seriously accusing me…are you?"

Phoenix wasn't laughing. He took a very careful, hard look at Kristoph and chose his words carefully.

"Oh, Kristoph? You know even I'd never take a joke this far."

Winston Payne, who had become almost irrelevant to the trial, spoke up in his shrill voice blabbering on about motive. Phoenix presented the possibility that Kristoph may have had time to meet with the victim on the night of the murder. Apollo knew what needed to happen.

"Mr. Wright! The defense would like to request that you testify for the court!" Apollo exclaimed confidently.

"OBJECTION!"

It wasn't the prosecutor who spoke up. Kristoph Gavin had found his voice, and he was using every ounce of it to keep the trial from sinking faster than the Titanic.

"The defense would like to do no such thing."

Apollo stared at his mentor – a man he once admired more than anyone. But right now, Apollo saw an evil, manipulative demon who wanted desperately to make the world revolve around him.

"Testimonies must relate to the case. How could anything happening before the game of poker be related?" Kristoph growled. The judge shook his head.

"I'm not sure I follow, Mr. Gavin."

"As I explained before, the defense believes that Ms. Orly…" Kristoph started, before the judge cut him off.

"Am I to assume you speak for Mr. Justice in this? He is the defense, not you."

Kristoph choked on his own words. Thoughts of pure dread began to creep into his head.

_That…cursed…Phoenix…Wright! Justice! I'm your…please. Don't you dare…just help me._

"Mr. Justice. The matter of Mr. Wright's testimony is up to you. Does the court, in your opinion, need to hear Mr. Wright's testimony?'

Apollo could see the pleading in his mentor's eyes as he reflected on everything he went through to get to this moment. From the moment he was stranded with Kristoph Gavin in that miserable school hallway, his fate was set.

_You stood your ground when everyone doubted you. You need that if you want to be a lawyer._

_What the evidence shows is the only truth._

_You can only trust yourself and your own instincts._

_You will not only be a competent attorney, but a brilliant one._

_You have the makings of a legend, Apollo._

He couldn't back down. Not after everything he'd resolved to do. He would get to the truth.

"The defense would like to request that Mr. Wright testify for the court!"

"Et tu, Justice? You would betray me, your teacher?" Kristoph whispered. He swallowed before lowering his voice so only Apollo could hear. "I made you. Without me…you'd be nothing!"

Apollo didn't flinch. He didn't falter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gavin. This isn't about loyalty. This is about the truth!"

* * *

The testimony, however vague, brought about some interesting details, but Kristoph didn't care. He fought. He argued. He tried to discredit Wright in almost every way possible, but there was nothing he could do. Wright got him. He spoke too carelessly about the victim, and Phoenix Wright wasn't one to miss details. Apollo spotted them too, and it seems he had resolved to do anything he could. Soon, the trial headed into recess, and Kristoph took the time to think.

_If I'm screwed already, I'll make Phoenix hurt now! I did notice a certain someone watching the trial._

From afar, Kristoph recognized Trucy Wright standing by herself in the defendant's lobby. Phoenix and Apollo had yet to leave the courtroom. Kristoph reached down to into his sock and pulled out a shiny, switchblade pocketknife that the bailiff had failed to notice. The girl was defenseless. Besides, the murder of the defendant's daughter in the middle of his trial would certainly end the proceedings. At this point it was no longer about putting Phoenix behind bars. It was about making Phoenix suffer as much as he possibly could.

He approached the unsuspecting girl, concealing the blade in his hand. He was poised to strike when something made him stop.

Apollo had been there. The girl was talking very quietly, barely moving, and Kristoph hadn't even noticed Apollo behind one of the lobby's plants. Kristoph had no time to think. He had to act.

_What are you waiting for? Kill them both! Phoenix and Apollo – they're ruining me! So why am I hesitating?_

Kristoph walked away, folding the knife and slipping it into his pocket.

_I can't kill Justice. I've killed so many, but why can't I do it? He's just a brat! He's just…the only person who figured me out._

Sure, Phoenix knew what kind of person Kristoph was. But Apollo was different. Apollo had seen so much of Kristoph's life. He understood him more than Klavier even did. He made him laugh for the first time since childhood. No matter what, he couldn't take that kid's life, and if that meant Trucy had to live, so be it.

_Besides…Justice may fail…well…I know he won't, but I can pray for a miracle._

()()()()

Kristoph found himself looking into Apollo's eyes from a completely different perspective – from the witness stand. Apollo looked confident, but he looked clearly pained. Kristoph never intended for Apollo to get hurt this badly. Of course, Kristoph never intended for Apollo to figure out who really killed Shadi Smith.

Kristoph was smooth on the witness stand. He had to be to stand any chance at all. Apollo did not back down. He pressed everything, not pulling any punches during the cross-examination, just as Kristoph had told him in so many previous trials. Kristoph didn't back down, even when Apollo claimed Kristoph had a "reason" for doing what he did. He was determined to remain cool and collected…until Apollo pulled out that piece of evidence.

"My reason is…uh…this!"

Kristoph froze, not even remembering his outburst. The bloody ace!

_What is he doing with that card! I burned it! Where on earth did he…unless…it's a fraud!_

"In-Inconceivable! How could you…what are you doing with that card?"

Apollo looked utterly confused. Kristoph was twitching very nervously. Phoenix simply claimed he took the card and gave it to his daughter.

_He's a fool. He's got a reputation now...he should know better than to try something like that again…_

"OBJECTION!" Kristoph bellowed, causing Apollo to jump.

"N…no…impossible! Unacceptable! It's a fraud!"

"A fraud? How can you be so sure?" Phoenix asked, smirking confidently. "I would think that the only person who could claim it as a fraud would be the one who took the real card from the crime scene. The real killer!"

Kristoph stopped dead. Phoenix kept talking, but the rest of the trial was a blur. Apollo worked through all the inconsistencies in the crime scene that didn't make sense – the victim's direction, the cupboard, the window…everything was explained. Even the damned switching of the bottle – Phoenix had it all figured out, and Apollo wasn't far behind. Kristoph could only think of one thing.

_Damn it._

* * *

Even as Prosecutor Payne of all people ordered for his arrest, Kristoph still hadn't accepted that it was Apollo who put him away. Not the meek, terrified Apollo that entered the courtroom that day, and most certainly not the boy who used to admire him so much. It was the defense attorney who wouldn't back down – the boy who intrigued him so much. As he was being led away in cuffs, his eyes met the young defense attorney's.

The boy's eyes were hard, cold, and clearly sad. But they were resolved to do what was right. Kristoph simply smiled at him as if to say "Well done."

Kristoph heard Apollo's voice in his head as he turned away.

_Thank you, SIR!_

Kristoph smirked.

_Even in my thoughts, you're still too loud, Justice._

* * *

This has been a thrill to write. I'm impressed with all the love this story has gotten, and if you want me to explore other possibilities, perhaps in a oneshot, I may do so. Thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed it!

~Kat~


End file.
